yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faculty and Courses
''important faculty'' ''headmistress'' The Headmistress — Professor Charlotte Brims had been a teacher at the esteemed Yggdrasil Academy before becoming headmistress around thirty years ago. Her actual age is up in the air as to how old she actually is. More controversial than her hands-on approach with her students and her larger-than-life personality is the fact that her parents were both Muggles; as a result, Yggdrasil is often the subject of heated debate among Purebloods wishing to keep the wizarding world 'clean of such filth.' Nonetheless, Brims is acknowledged as one of the leading minds regarding teaching today's young witches and wizards, and most of her students retain a form of loyalty to their lovably sarcastic headmistress. She also offers a single class, open to fourth through seventh years, on Muggle Mythology and its Ties into the Wizarding World, which remains popular despite the rather pretentious name. :PB: Betty White ''heads of houses'' Head of House: Midgard — Easily the youngest of the Heads of House, it seems it was only last decade that Professor Idris Bottomley was strolling these halls as a student herself. She loves to talk and chat with the students, and she often has to be reprimanded for forgetting her place as a Head of House; but nobody is more skilled at Arithmancy than she, a class she has been teaching since she first joined the Yggdrasil Academy staff. There is a rumor going around that Professor Bottomley is in a very scandalous and secretive affair with a Seventh-Year, but it seems to have escaped the sensitive ears of adults and is only common knowledge amongst the students. :PB: Nora Arnezedor Head of House: Nifleim — Professor Elton Frenzon is very methodical in his practices and often has to go away from the school on trips in order to settle matters in exotic places like Morocco or even the United States. His Charms class is thorough and for some students, very stimulating in that Elton does allow his students some room to mess about. Perhaps a more patient and understanding former student of the Nifleim house, Professor Frenzon has become one of the more popular professors on campus... He has yet to really figure out why. :PB: James Cordon Head of House: Asgard — Professor Gondoline Pickering has always been rather sensitive about her name, so if you could not mention it, all the better. Professor Pickering is quick to remind everyone that listens that she was, once, in the running to be minister. That she did not succeed is beside the point. Most people loath having her as their professor, because she hates being contradicted in her History of Magic class, one where she likes to capitalize on the great wizards and witches and dawdle on about how she was related to half of them, miraculously. :PB: Angela Aki Head of House: Vanaheimer — Nobody knows why Professor John Pike is head of Vanaheimer, because he is the most normal of everyone on campus. Sometimes he is mistaken for a student. He goes around campus and does not really speak to anyone, but he doesn't reject social interaction either. Does he even have a personality? His class for Potions is one of the easiest on campus, because he doesn't really grade on anything. Sometimes students can find him napping in the hallways, but he usually wakes up and brushes himself off, walking away dignified and without saying a word. :PB: Mika ''hospital wing'' Head Nurse — Infermiera Giordano. Scary lady at times but she is very good at her job. :PB: none yet Intern — Nurse Lyanna Appolyon is only part-time, so she is often around but don't bank on her being definitely the one to patch you up. A former Vanaheimr herself and the older sister of three current students (Garrett, Angel and Damara), Lyanna is a very nice person. She will heal all your bumps and bruises as well as just being a brilliant shoulder to cry on. (Her hugs are awesome, too. Nice and squishy.) When she is not in residence, she is likely to be found walking the halls of St. Mungo's in England where the rest of her time is spent. She also happens to be an animagus, as a white feline; although this is not common knowledge, she is registered so she is above board. :PB: Holly Willougbhy ''courses offered'' Details — Every year, the following guidelines must be met: three Magic courses (courses may be repeated at a level suitable for the student's year, aptitude, and experience), an English course, a Muggle math course*, and two electives, with a resulting seven classes. If you wish to see every students' schedule, please see Schedules. *Muggle sciences are also available and may be substituted in for a Muggle Math after the Algebra II level. After the Algebra II level, there is no muggle math requirement left, and it may also be used as an elective or a free period at the student's discretion. *Flying is only available to First Years and it is a mandatory course. *Care of Magical Creatures and herbology are open to fourth years and above for safety reasons. *Astronomy, divination, ancient runes, and arithmancy are only open to fifth-years and above; or those with EXPRESS permission from the headmistress. Thus, all years are mixed together. *Any classes presided over an NPC BESIDES the Heads of House is actually an open class. Feel free to apply to play a professor! *For the sake of simplification, PLEASE try to put your character in classes existent in another character's schedule; if there isn't a class open, ask a mod for help to find a non-contradicting hour to use. ''magic'' :Defense Against the Dark Arts — Professor Kelly Perks — 1st years ::Professor Gaius Goldstein — 2nd years ::Professor Alaricus Paisley — 3rd years ::Professor Belvina Fitzgerald — 4th years ::Professor Ching Lan Yuan — 5th & 7th years ::Professor Niles Buttermere — 6th years :Potions — Professor Corvus Shepherd — 1st years ::Professor Felix Nolton — 2nd years ::Professor Oswald Cuffe — 3rd years ::Professor Mafalda Birchgrove — 4th years ::Professor John Pike — 5th, 6th, and 7th years :Charms — Professor Stoddard Pandit — 1st & 2nd years ::Professor Ophelia Nougat — 3rd years ::Professor Laurentia Havisham — 5th years ::Professor Elton Frenzon — 4th, 6th, & 7th years :Transfiguration — Professor Ignatius Calchas — 1st & 2nd years ::Professor Daryl Oliphant — 3rd & 4th years ::Professor Sergius Burrow — 5th years ::Professor Lavender Cattleburn — 6th & 7th years :Astronomy — Professor Peony Whitehorn :Herbology — Professor Virgil Wadcock :History of Magic — Professor Gondoline Pickering :Flying — Professor Eldred Rosier :Arithmancy — Professor Idris Bottomley :Care of Magical Creatures — Professor Septima Carrot :Divination — Professor Ariella de la Ruz :Ancient Runes — Professor Boris Dorney ''muggle subjects'' *Second-years are required to take Sexual Health in replacement of their Math. :English 1 — :English 2 — :English 3 — :English 4 — :English 5 — :English 6 — :English 7 — :Pre-Algebra — :Algebra I — :Geometry — :Algebra II/Trigonometry — :Pre-Calculus — :Calculus — Professor Geoffrey Fincher :Problems and Statistics — :Biology — :Chemistry — :Physics — :Sexual Health — Professor Eglantine Martin ''electives'' :Muggle Mythology and its Ties into the Wizarding World — Professor Charlotte Brims :The History of the Muggle World: Europe — :The History of the Muggle World: South America — :The History of the Muggle World: North America — :The History of the Muggle World: Africa — :The History of the Muggle World: Asian — :Art I — :Art II — :Photography — :French — :Spanish — :German — :Italian — :Latin — :Chinese — :Japanese — :Korean — :Dance — :Music Theory — Professor Easnadh ó Gallchobhair :Choir — Professor Easnadh ó Gallchobhair :Orchestra — :Marching Band — :Drama — :Muggle Sports Medicine — :Student Council — :Newspaper — :Yearbook — :Metalwork — :Culinary Arts — Professor Armand Bourdieu :Film — :Fashion Design — Category:Information